Pirate's Purity
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur est puissant, magnifique et apparemment totalement puceau. Innocent dans ce domaine, c'est du moins ce que pense Antonio. Il décide de frapper là pour se venger. S'il avait su qu'il allait réveiller un monstre en s'en prenant à la sois-disant pureté de l'anglais. Après tout, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec le terrible capitaine Kirkland.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages: **Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne et France/Francis + quelques guests.

**Genre**: humour? Pas vraiment de romance.

**Rating**: T pour le langage

* * *

Antonio enrageait. Il avait encore perdu contre cet anglais, et contre Francis. Ces deux-là s'étaient alliés pour lui dérober son navire. Et l'humilier. Les sales sournois. Depuis quand s'entendaient-ils ces deux-là? Il allait se venger. Cruellement. Et les réduire à l'état de larves ou quelque chose du genre, ça allait saigner. Il commença à les observer, lentement et discrètement. Arthur n'avait que 17 ans physique, il était encore petit et frêle. Il avait plus l'air d'un adolescent grimé en pirate que d'un puissant capitaine. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. C'était un démon. Il se battait à l'épée comme pas un. Et Francis n'était pas en reste non plus. Ensembles ils étaient invisibles. Il fallait donc frapper séparément.

_Douloureusement._

_Il fallait que ça soit une humiliation._

_Quelque chose qui laisse une trace indélébile._

Antonio n'avait pas l'intention de faire de cadeau. Arthur l'avait ridiculisé, humilié et devant ses hommes en plus, les envoyant tous à la planche ensuite et...l'abandonnant dans une barque au milieu de l'océan. Cela devait se payer. Une humiliation contre une humiliation. L'anglais allait subir sa colère et finir sur le carreau, et n'y reviendrait pas cette fois. Il allait lui casser sa belle assurance. Et l'autre serait tellement humilié qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le voler à nouveau.

Et Francis comprendrait le message. Il n'y reviendrait plus non plus. Peu importait à ce instant que ça soit son frère, son plus proche ami...il fallait que son alliance avec ce foutu pirate se paye, et rudement.

_Comment avait-il osé?_

Il observa ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas équipe souvent, mais se retrouvaient régulièrement dans des tavernes pour boire un coup ensemble. Francis faisait clairement des avances à son rival qui semblait indifférent ou s'indignait des claques sur les fesses que l'autre lui faisait. Ils se battaient en s'insultant copieusement sous les encouragements de leurs équipages.

Antonio en arriva à une conclusion évidente. Francis espérait séduire l'anglais qui lui était clairement vierge et innocent en la matière. La terreur des océans était un puceau...quelle ironie. Il tombait de son piédestal le beau parleur. Et le français était peut-être un séducteur mais il ne pensait qu'à séduire son voisin ces temps-ci. Quel duo. Irrécupérables l'un comme l'autre.

Il en arriva à une conclusion évidente.

Pour blesser Arthur, l'humilier plus que tout, il fallait lui prendre sa virginité puis le repousser aussi froidement que cruellement. Ça serait savoureux de le voir s'écrouler. Et Francis en prendrait aussi vu qu'il espérait faire tomber son rival dans ses bras. Ainsi il serait vengé de l'un et prendrait sa revanche sur l'autre. Il ne pensa pas à la vengeance de ces deux êtres humiliés, trop satisfait de son plan un peu cruel.

Arthur était avide des batailles et des duels, avide de liberté et de poursuites sur les mers. C'était là qu'il fallait le piéger et le faire tomber dans ses filets.

Il approcha Arthur alors que celui-ci sortait d'une taverne. «Bonjour Angleterre.»

Celui-ci se retourna, haussant un sourcil moqueur. «Tiens le grand frère pleurnichard de mon cher Francis. Comment vas-tu? Et ton armada, flotte-t-elle toujours sur les flots?» Il partit d'un éclat de rire perçant.

L'autre plissa les yeux. Et se contrôla pour ne pas frapper son rival anglais, ça ferait rater tout son plan si bien construit. «J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- Sans rire? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je propose que l'on aille sur ton terrain, ton navire, pour parler entre personnes sérieuses.

- Hum...» Le pirate joua avec une boucle d'oreille, pensif, son regard émeraude posée sur son ennemi actuel. «Qu'est-ce que tu caches au juste?» Souffla-t-il, méfiant.

Antonio eut un sourire presque agréable «Voyons Arthur, je te propose une paix provisoire. J'ai un espion qui m'a avertit du passage d'un navire français chargé de richesse. Cela t'intéresse?»

L'autre eut une moue pensive, fixant l'espagnol avec méfiance. Il finit par sourire, presque amusé et fit «Très bien, mon navire. Et tu laissera tes armes en dehors de la cabine.»

L'autre s'en doutait et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'armes. Il avait confiance en ses talents de charmeurs. Il était bien plus doué que Francis qui n'avait que des aventures d'une nuit. Lui les gardait quelque temps, preuve qu'il était bien meilleur. «Je te suis...»

Arthur marcha devant lui, le regardant souvent par dessus son épaule, comme s'il calculait les choses et cherchait le piège. Mais rien de vint. Ils arrivèrent bien vite sur le navire du pirate anglais et embarquèrent. L'espagnol laissa ses armes à un matelot, se sentant démuni mais ne renonçant pas à son plan et à sa vengeance. Arthur était encore innocent à ce niveau, l'embobiner et le blesser serait facile. Et l'autre se souviendrait toujours de cette première fois ratée.

Son ennemi se retourna, et s'appuya à son petit bureau «Je t'écoute. Dis m'en plus...»

Antonio s'approcha «Dis moi...Que penses-tu de Francis?

- Le rapport?

- Réponds juste.

- C'est un pervers, il est intenable, pénible, il m'empoisonne la vie, et a des gestes plus que déplacés à mon égard. Il ne pense qu'à me mettre dans son lit.

- Quel manque de considération à ton égard.

- N'est-ce pas?» Railla Arthur, jouant avec une de ses bagues, pensif. «Il m'envoie des lettres dégoulinantes de mièvrerie. Me prend-t-il pour une pure jeune fille?» râla-t-il, se servant un verre sans en proposer à son invité.

Celui-ci ne renonça pas. «As-tu déjà cherché l'aventure Arthur?

- Je vis d'aventures mon cher mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la discussion présente. Tu me parlais d'un navire plein de richesses non?» Il frémit quand l'autre avança vers lui, lentement. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

«Soyons sérieux Arthur. Tu es une nation. Un être unique. Tu as la jeunesse quasi-éternelle. Penses-tu te satisfaire d'humains?

- Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ça dois te manquer. A moins que tu ne l'ai jamais fait et dans ce cas, ce que tu ne connais pas ne te manque pas.

- Pardon?» L'anglais ouvrit de grands yeux outrés. Et recula d'un pas quand l'autre fut trop proche de sa personne «Et moi j'aime l'espace. Dégage où je te plombe avec mon pistolet!»

L'autre attrapa son poignet et se pencha «Allons Arthur, je suis certain que tu meurs d'envie de connaître ça..» Sa main s'égara un peu plus bas. «Et si on expérimentait?» Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau nue et descendirent plus bas.

Le visage d'Arthur passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et il hurla d'une voix stridente «MY PURITYYY!» en ponctuant ce cri d'une magistrale coup de poing chargé de magie. Le coup fut si fort qu'il brisa le nez de son adversaire et l'assomma à moitié, l'expédiant à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un violent vol plané. Antonio cracha un peu de sang, et vit l'anglais sortir son épée, les joues écarlates. «You...Have...touched...me...with your dirty hands you bastard!» Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. L'espagnol essaya de se redresser mais sans succès. Le capitaine anglais s'approchait avec un air de dément au visage, la respiration haletante. «You must pay...»

L'équipage entendit alors un hurlement dépourvu de toute virilité «KYAAAAA»

* * *

Francis lisait une carte quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Des hommes se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Ils avaient profité que l'équipage du navire français soit absent. Ils se saisirent de lui avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot et l'emmenèrent vers un autre navire un peu plus loin. Il fut jeté dans une cabine. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Il se retrouva face à son fantasme sur pattes. Arthur se tenait devant lui, échevelé, haletant, tout rouge, la respiration sifflante. «Frog. You are here...Enfin...

- Mon lapin!» fit joyeusement le français, pas vexé pour deux sous de cette façon peu cavalière de l'avoir amené si brutalement ici. Son rival avait l'air fou de rage et tremblant.

L'anglais le chopa violemment par le col et cracha «Your perverted brother have touched me...I'm dirty now. Wash me now!

- Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi? Je serais ravi de te frotter le dos. Puis je te ferais de bons petits plats. D'accord?

- Stop kidding me!» Il s'approcha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de son rival «I have need of your bloody arse for wash my dick...understand!?»

Francis cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Arthur venait de lui proposer du sexe? Comme ça? Après toutes ses tentatives de séductions? Il suffisait d'une ''humiliation'' pour qu'il change d'avis? Il sourit et fit «Voyons mon chéri, tu n'as aucune expérience, je ne peux pas te laisser le contrôle!

- I don't ask your opinion! You are agree or you will be tied! Be a good boy for the captain and I will be nice with you!

- ….

- UNDERSTAND?

- ...oui oui...Ne sois pas si fâché! Tu veux un câlin?»

- Je ne veux pas de sensibilité.

- D'accord, tu veux juste mon corps. Ça me blesse Arthur, tu es cruel! Qu'à fait mon frère pour que tu sois si fâché?

- STUP UP!» Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage purs «My purity...is soiled. I have need of you for wash me...» Il le jeta sur le lit «NOW!»

Francis préféra ne pas poser de question. Pour sa sécurité. Et il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Il avait envie son fantasme réalisé, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il accueillit donc son amant avec plaisir. Ça allait être une bonne nuit.

* * *

Francis jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le lit, nu. Il semblait enfin apaisé et souriait dans son sommeil, presque roulé en boule dans les draps comme un chaton. Le français approcha de quelque chose posé sur le bureau. Un pot. Il souleva le tissu et s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Un sexe humain._

_Dans un étrange liquide._

«...D'accord. Note à moi-même, ne jamais contrarier Arthur.»

Il se retourna vers l'adolescent endormi et murmura «Mais si il était si contrarié que sa pureté ait été ''souillé'', pourquoi il as voulu avoir du sexe avec moi?»

_Son rival manquait de logique._

Il n'y avait pas eu d'amour dans cette étreinte. Aucun geste amoureux. Juste du désir et du besoin sexuel. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Il se pencha sur le capitaine endormi, et lui caressa la joue avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Il avait eu déjà quelque chose, il ne voulait pas tout détruire.

«Qu'à tu fais Antonio?»

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui. Arthur se redressa, baillant. «Frog.

-Oui?»

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, la referma et détourna la tête. «Ne te fais pas d'idées Francis.

- D'accord.»

L'anglais tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris. «Tu ne dis rien?» Il paraissait presque frustré.

- Je devrais dire quoi? Des serments d'amour éternels?» Plaisanta le français, moqueur. «Tu as dit toi même que c'était juste du sexe.

- C'est vrai...

- Ça va mieux?» Il espérait que la colère s'était apaisée. Son ennemi lui avait parût tellement furieux. Tellement brûlant d'une rage profonde. Il lui avait presque fait peur. Même si cette fureur n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

«...Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir abandonné sur une barque en pleine mer.» Grogna l'anglais, ramenant ses jambes imberbes contre son torse, frissonnant.

Francis haussa les épaules «Tu l'as déjà fait, ça aurait manqué d'originalité.

- C'est vrai.

- Je pense que...l'émasculer a été suffisant.»

Arthur gloussa. «Je vais lui envoyer le pot. Ou en faire une poudre de fertilité et lui en faire cadeau.

- Sadique.

- Bah, ça repoussera hein! C'est une nation. Il apprendra que je n'écarte pas les cuisses pour un séducteur de bas-étage. Il m'a prit pour un imbécile en plus. Comme si je savais pas qu'il se tapait la grande asperge au regard noir. Et puis on ne me séduit pas avec ce genre de tactique. C'est les autres qui s'écrasent devant moi.

- ….Tu étais outré qu'il ait touché à ta pureté mais tu as quand même voulu du sexe.

- Ses mains m'ont touché, il fallait effacer cela.» Grogna l'anglais, de mauvais poil. «Quitte à flanquer ma virginité aux orties, je voulais effacer ça.

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif «Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un bain?

- Ça ne suffisait pas. J'en ai pris trois.

- Je vois...» Il caressa la tête ébouriffée de l'anglais qui grogna, lui jetant un regard noir. Visiblement il ne voulait vraiment pas de câlins. «Ça va mieux maintenant?

- ….Oui.

- Très bien.

- Fais attention Frog...Ne laisse pas traîner tes fesses n'importe où. Histoire que je puisse me servir encore de toi.

- Trop aimable.» Railla Francis, avant de prendre le pirate dans ses bras, malgré son glapissement indigné.

* * *

Pays-Bas était tordu de rire. Et sous la couverture, Antonio pleurnichait. Lovino se roulait pas terre, plié en deux. Et Belgique pouffait.

Le grand blond fit «Ma chère Antonia, j'ai arrangé le lieu d'aisance pour une dame comme vous.» Il explosa de rire. Et évita l'oreiller que l'autre lui lança avec colère.

Romano gloussa et fit «Ca veut dire que j'ai une grand sœur maintenant?

- Loviiii» chouina le conquistador.

La belge fit «Ne vous moquez pas de ce pauvre Tonio.» Le concerné leva des yeux brillants vers elle et elle sortit alors une robe «Je l'ai faite pour toi, elle est belle hein?

- JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE CA VA REPOUSSER!

- Hum...Quelle voix délicieusement virile» Lars s'écroula au sol et Lovino frappait du poing contre le plancher, s'étouffant de rire.

«Je vous déteste.

- Laissons, il doit avoir sa période.

- JE TE MAUDIS LARS.

- La prochaine fois, t'apprendra à ne pas tenter de coucher avec le premier venu connard.

- ….Quoi?

- Pff.» Et le hollandais partit comme une reine outragée, entraînant les deux autres dans son sillage.

Antonio cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux et marmonna «J'ai jamais dit que c'était sérieux.»

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Visiblement le grand blond était encore plus jaloux que la teigne anglaise.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
